Time Heals All Wounds
by dragontamer ri-chan
Summary: The Kage's lost the war. As Sakura waits to die Naruto performs a jutsu to send her back to the past, before Madara acquired his strenth. She can prevent it from happening again. What happens when Madara's past self falls for Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another new fiction for all my lovely fans! This'll be my first fiction in the Naruto verse and my first time travel story all in one! I've had a lot of people asking me for Madara and I wanted Izuna so here you go! I'm also adding the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju in later chapters. The people of the past will feel the love!**

Disclaimer: I can only wish the awesome characters of Naruto were mine

Time Heals All Wounds

Chapter 1

Meeting Madara and Izuna

Sakura lay dying in a cell at the end of the fourth ninja war. The Kages had lost. The only ones who were left alive were taken prisoner. It was only a matter of time before Madara extracted Naruto's beast and cast his illusion.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Naruto the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, had a plan. He, like Madara, had mastered time and space jutsu and he was about to put his new move to work. Madara was intending to be cruel when he left Naruto and Sakura to say goodbye in the cells right next to each other. This was just what Naruto had wanted. Madara had no way of knowing he was intending to use all of the fox's chakra to send Sakura back in time. He certainly wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to send you to Madara's time." Naruto declared, though he doubted Sakura would believe him.

"Naruto, even if you could do that it would do no good. I would just die in a different time. Please let me stay with the last member of my team in my final hour." Sakura pleaded. Hmm, it would appear getting her to believe wasn't the problem.

Naruto went on to explain. "Sakura-chan it's alright! If I send you back in time this war will not have happened yet! You won't even be in pain. Please Sakura-chan I need you to go back to Madara's time and prevent this from happening! Please do this as the current Naruto's last request." Naruto threw her off guard with that one and, wasting no time, performed the hand signs to send her back to the past _before_ Madara became so powerful. He sent her back to before he got the mangekyou to when he was an innocent child. However Naruto passed out from exhaustion before the last hand sign was performed. He had no way of knowing how that would affect the jutsu.

-At the Uchiha base over 80 years ago-

A 6 year old Izuna Uchiha made his way through the forests of the Uchiha base of operations. He knew not to wander far in case a Senju was lurking nearby. He wanted to pick some medicinal herbs for his father who had returned wounded from the battlefield. That's when the young boy saw a strange light. _Could it be the Senju?_ Izuna thought rather horrified. If it was he had to warn his clan, but what if it _wasn't_? He would be responsible for whatever happened to the unfortunate person. He decided he had to tell his brother Madara. He would know what to do! As Izuna rushed back to his household a 6 year old Sakura slept peacefully, remembering a time where she and her friends were happy.

Izuna was making his way back to the base, concentrating on not being followed. He was so focused on a nonexistent pursuer that he ran head-on into the boy who would become the strongest Uchiha in history, or in other words his 9 year old brother, Madara.

"Whoa, little brother, you should slow down. You might run into worse than me if you don't. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Madara observed.

"Madara, there was a strange light in the woods and I thought it could be a Senju, but if it isn't and we hurt them, we could make more enemies! That's the last thing the Uchiha needs with the Senju on the rise! What should we do brother?" Izuna replied.

Madara stiffened. Normally he would just say to kill the person, but he did not want Izuna to think him heartless. Instead he would investigate, and _then_ he would kill them. Little did Madara know, what awaited him was the one person he could never harm.

Izuna led Madara back to "The spot" as he so eloquently put it. Neither could have ever been prepared for who awaited them. When Izuna first caught a glimpse of the clearing where the light had been, he gasped. There was a young girl just sleeping there. However that was not the reason he suddenly needed more air. The reason was that she was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen! She was so adorable he kind of wanted to squeeze her really badly! She looked just like a princess sleeping there with that soft and _peaceful_ smile. It was a smile that his brother and he had never known. He turned to his older brother only to find Madara smirking at him.

"You were staring at her." Madara accused while laughing slightly.

"I was not!" Izuna denied, embarrassed to be caught. He would never live it down.

"You know, she looks a lot like a sleeping princess. Why not go give her a kiss to wake her prince charming?" Madara teased.

Izuna was angry now. He continued to deny the affections he felt moments before. After all, emotions were a ninja's worst enemy and greatest weakness. "I won't do it and if you want to wake her so badly then _you_ kiss her!" Izuna growled.

"That works for me." Madara declared nonchalantly immediately shocking poor Izuna. In all honesty Izuna was rather afraid to touch her for fear that she would break; she looked so delicate! Apparently Madara had no such fear. _Of course not, _an angry Izuna mused. _He's too stupid to be scared!_ Yet Izuna could not gather the courage to challenge his brother as he made his way over to the delicate girl.

He didn't show it, but Madara had no intention of kissing a girl he considered a child, and she was compared to him. She couldn't be older than his little brother he'd say. Even so, Madara walked over to the girl. He knelt down motioning as if to cup her cheek but instead he flicked her nose, effectively waking her.

"Are you awake now?" He snickered. Oh boy, he had done it now. Izuna was gaping like a fish out of water. It was hilarious! He couldn't even look at the girl he had flicked until she cupped his cheek and turned him to face her.

"Yes I am kind sir." Sakura faked a swoon, even though she was shocked at her childish voice. "Please allow me to repay you for your deed." With that she slowly moved as if to kiss _him!_ Izuna felt something in his chest break. It was painful to watch his princess look at Madara like that. Madara's eyes widened and was about to push her away when she smiled again, catching him off guard. She then slowly reached up with her other hand, held him in place, and quickly bit his nose. Now _that _was funny!

With that one little prank, Izuna _and_ Madara knew that they had fallen… hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't hate me please! I've been really sick and haven't been able to look at a computer without getting bad headaches. I'm sorry I left you all hanging for so long. With that said enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I can only wish the awesome characters of Naruto were mine

Chapter 2

Emotional Rollercoasters

Izuna ran over to where the beautiful little girl was currently laughing hysterically at Madara. Madara was too stunned to do anything other than touch his nose and blush. Looks like Izuna won this round. He could hardly believe it! _No one_ had ever treated Madara like that despite his young age and yet this random princess acted as though it was everyday behavior._ Did she not know that they were Uchiha? That had to be it._ Izuna concluded. He decided they should introduce themselves, but unfortunately he had trouble finding his voice in the midst of her angelic laughter. Finally, after minutes that seemed like hours, his voice returned.

"Hello I'm Izuna Uchiha and this is my brother Madara. D-do you mind if we ask your name?" Izuna inquired shyly. He couldn't help it though! She was even prettier up close! This was more difficult than he had anticipated, especially now that Madara was glaring him down. Meanwhile Sakura was having issues of her own.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied as her laughter instantly died at Madara's name. _Holy crap, I just bit the most powerful Uchiha in history. Not to mention that Naruto failed to say _anything_ about becoming a 6 year old! Oh, Naruto, I hope whatever I do here makes you smarter in the future. I'm going to miss you._ Sakura mentally concluded as bereaved tears rolled down her face. She had just realized she would never be able to see her friends or family again. If she stayed here and did her job right they wouldn't even know her in what was now the future.

The Uchiha boys were truly concerned for the young girl who unknowingly stole both their hearts. Why did she cry? Had something terrible happened to her?

Sakura immediately focused on the task at hand to get her mind off her grief. Whatever happened she needed to see this mission through to the end, for everyone's sake. The first thing she did was create a cover story. She didn't need to fake any grief as she threw herself into Izuna's arms crying for the rookie nine, team Gai, her family, the sensei's, and even Sai despite the insults he never really meant. Then she let her sobs do the talking.

"My f-f-family is g-gone! M-m-my friends are d-d-dead! I'm alone!" She cried to no one in particular.

Izuna couldn't speak. All he could do was to wrap his arms around her and rub her back in an attempt to soothe her. He had not been expecting to hear that from her, especially not after seeing her laugh in such a carefree way. He knew that both he and Madara had immediately assumed that she knew nothing of hardship. Yet here she was, no older than him, and she had lost everything. Would he or Madara ever be so strong as to laugh after losing everything and remain as innocent as this girl was? He doubted it.

Madara's thoughts were along the same line as Izuna's. He couldn't believe the laughing angel was hiding such deep hurt. He was jealous that she had sought Izuna rather than him for comfort, but for the first time, someone else's needs came first. Madara reached out to tenderly stroke her hair. When she looked at him he noticed the shock on her face and gave her "the look." A secret that no one else knew about Madara was that puppies had nothing on his eyes. Yes that's right. Though he would never admit it Madara could be more adorable than any puppy.

_Maybe I'll hide that little fact with a mask or something._ Madara mused only to have the angelic girl now known as Sakura tackle him in a bear hug._ Then again, if she likes it I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show her the look every now and then._

"That was so cute! Can you do it again please?" Sakura pleaded. She couldn't help that she had a weakness for adorable things. Could this really be _the_ Madara Uchiha?

"Listen Sakura-chan, my brother and I want to help you, so we'll take you to the Uchiha base and we'll see if you can stay with us for awhile until we can find out if anyone from your clan is okay with taking you in. If all else fails I'll see about getting permission for you to stay with us." Madara said it as if it were no big deal but Izuna knew the Uchiha's would not take kindly to an outsider. Madara had something up his sleeve, but for once Izuna refused to lose to his big brother. He took her hand in both of his and smiled the sweetest smile an Uchiha could ever manage.

"That's right Sakura-chan! Since Madara and I are the heirs to the Uchiha clan they can't say no to both of us! We'll take care of you!" As soon as the words were out of Izuna's mouth he blushed crimson. He felt like he was proposing to her or something. When Sakura hugged _him_ this time his blush got darker. In that moment Izuna was willing to say or do anything if it just meant she would stay with him.

Madara was a combination of shocked and ticked. Since when did Izuna so blatantly go against him? He'd have to put a stop to it. Yet somehow Madara wasn't thinking of ways to stop it. He was thinking how nice it would be if things could just stay like this. He had never been happier than he was with his brother and this cherry blossom. It was true that he hardly knew anything about her, but frankly that didn't matter to him a bit. It felt right for her to be with them so he would find a way to keep her close and safe in these dangerous times. Sakura's crying face popped into his mind and tore his heart all to pieces. Seeing her so upset over the loss of her family and friends had put things in perspective.

Madara had recently read about something called the Mangekyou. If he killed his best friend he could obtain great power, but for the first time he considered what the cost would be. He looked over at the girl who saved him from making a huge mistake and at the little brother he loved to tease. He would protect these two no matter what happened even at the expense of his clan. Sakura had no idea that her mission was already a success.


	3. Chapter 3: Always

**A/N: Surprise! It's really short but since people are **_**still**_** reviewing this after all my neglect I decided it was time to update. This was the result. Despite its painfully brief length I sincerely hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I can only wish the awesome characters of Naruto were mine...

Chapter 3

Always

-Uchiha Compound 10 years later-

Madara and Izuna had just returned from a long, bloody battle with the Senju. Though it could be considered a victory for the Uchiha, it certainly didn't feel like it. The seemingly endless loss of life weighed heavily on the brothers. They looked around them at the many wounded who had to take turns carrying those who were worse off than they. Worse yet, it wasn't over.

Apparently one of the Senju on the verge of death had slipped his comrade a small note. That ninja was killed by Madara and Izuna who had seen the exchange and immediately snatched the note from the corpse. It had been a message detailing the current base's location as well as the easiest places to gain access to the base, but what forced the Uchiha to face facts were the descriptions of the inside of their hideout. There was little to no room for doubt. There was a traitor in the clan.

Before Madara and Izuna became co-leaders of the clan, a win was a win and a loss was a loss. It didn't matter who or how many died to achieve victory. A certain pink haired doctor had taught them to value life a bit more. Just the idea of a traitor in the clan and how many lives were sacrificed because of it, boiled their proud Uchiha blood. As Sakura ran out to heal those on the brink of death the Uchiha leaders reflected on how happy they had been since her arrival.

10 years prior, when the future leaders brought her to the base, the clan threw a hissy fit. Both Madara and Izuna had been beaten before they could get a word in. Bringing in an outsider was the worst crime an Uchiha could commit. Madara and Izuna just took it and didn't lift a finger to defend themselves. They were told time and time again to kill the girl, but they refused, Sakura's tears and her strength still a vivid picture in their minds. When they were beaten half to death and still refusing to kill her, one of the clan members tried to do it instead. Madara and Izuna leaped into action. Izuna backed Sakura into a corner and stood protectively in front of her while Madara struck down his own clansman, sharingan blazing, without an ounce of hesitation or regret. As Izuna looked on with ice cold eyes the clan realized he had awakened stage one of his own sharingan. No one dared to touch her after that.

The Uchihas were completely stunned, however, when the girl showed off her extensive knowledge of herbs to make medicine for her two protectors. Once they realized how intelligent she was, Madara and Izuna taught her chakra control. (Or so they believe since she had kept practicing her control even in her six year old body.) For the next ten years things continued pretty much the same way. Madara and Izuna would fight someone, Sakura would heal them, and they would thank her by teaching her something or discussing their theories, thoughts, and ideas.

As they grew bigger and stronger the boys love for Sakura continued to grow. She treated every single Uchiha as a family member and never complained about anything other than the boys constantly trying to distract her from her work. She was determined to earn her keep despite the fact that Madara and Izuna wanted to treat her as the princess they first saw her as.

Sakura snapped them out of their musings when she gently laid her hands over both of them. She had become so gifted in the healing arts that all she needed was a single hand to heal a person with what could be considered terminal illnesses or fatal injuries and she no longer had to place it over a wound as she used to. The teenage Uchiha heads shared a grim look. They knew exactly what would happen if the fact of a traitor among the Uchiha was discovered. The whole clan would suspect their Sakura and either demand for her immediate death. The traitor probably knew that too. Finding the traitor would require stealth and speed. The boys' eyes hardened with unwavering resolve to protect the person closest and most precious to them.

Izuna softly kissed Sakura's cheek and gave her that gentle smile that only appeared when she was around. Madara retaliated by pulling her against his chest and laying his head on top of hers. Sakura looked at both of them with a confused expression knowing something was wrong but also knowing better than to pry. Instead she kissed both of them on the cheek.

She looked at the men who had become so dear to her and said exactly what was on her mind. "I'm here if you need me. Always."

**A/N: I don't usually put an a/n at the end, but I wanted to ask what you thought of the leaving the only dialogue until the end. More dialogue? No dialogue? Did you like it or dislike it? If you don't care either way be sure to let me know that too. Thanks for reading! Take care.**


End file.
